Three Angels'Message
by randh13th
Summary: After the 15th Angel destroyed, SEELE began their plan on their secret installation. However, something unexpected would come as surprise for the fate of the world.
1. Default Chapter Title

THREE ANGEL'S MESSAGE  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION SIDESTORY  
  
Prologue  
After 15th Angel, Arael was destroyed with Lance of Longinus; another event takes place at SEELE compound:  
Keel Lorentz spoke: "Something happened! The 15th Angel had been destroyed…Ikari had violated our agreement! He'd used Lance of Longinus to destroy it!"  
Another replied, "How dare he disobey our command! He would pay for his insolence…!"  
"Without Lance of Longinus, we can't initiate the Third Impact!"  
"So, now Lance of Longinus was beyond our reach…it would took time to retrieve it…" Then, silence. Keel continued his conversation with his fellows:  
"Not only that, Marduk Institute just reported that they had detected several children that could become pilot for an EVA…Two of them takes my interests! "  
"Who are these children?"   
" They were born after Second Impact. One of them had an incredible synch rate, which no human can surpass it…"  
"Are you said that these children are…?" Keel nodded, confirming his fellow ' s suspicion. Then he sighed,  
" Their appearances is more than a coincidence, they had appeared when Lance of Longinus destroyed 15th Angel…"  
"Is there any indication that only they who born after Second Impact?"  
"No, so far I knew! I had ordered Marduk to rechecked the data again!"  
"Did Ikari aware about their existence? Did NERV know about this?"  
"No, their identities was confidential, moreover we only given him the rest of children…for now, I had them at our compound in New Mexico. They must be there until we knew are they the Messengers or not!" With that, Keel closed the meeting.  
  
At NERV-6 compound at New Mexico, the scientists had begun an experiment. The subject, a boy was very calm within the Plug. His hair was white. His composure is calm, as he enjoyed the activities. The Evangelion was colored white; unlike EVA 00, 01, and 02, this EVA didn't have eye. Its head was long and its mouth had teeth. The SEELE scientists had finished the construction; now prepare to test it.  
Meanwhile, the scientists recorded the boy's data carefully and put them into Dummy Plugs. The wizened scientist announced, meanwhile his staffs had checking their instruments,  
"Dummy Plug was fully attached, we can start the synchronization now…"  
"Confirmed, countdown begin…10…9…8… 7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0,NOW!"  
EVA 05 starts to move, its head nodded and its arms moved slightly.  
"We're began to increase its synch rate…10%, still normal…20% normal…30%"normal…60%, normal…70%, normal…80%, normal…90%, Now the wizened scientist, Brenner Loth had noticed him very carefully,  
"How is the synch rate?" he asked to the staffs, "As usual, Sir! Nothing changes…the error margin is 0.5" Others had added, "Harmonics level 20 above! No presence of mental contamination!"  
Then, woman who held a notepad had replied, "Neural link is normal, heart and pulse rate normal…everything under control, Mr. Brenner!"   
Brenner nodded, "Good…5 minutes more, we could have break! Yuji, I want you to take care of him." With that, Yuji signed her agreement.  
  
"How is that, Yuji?" the boy asked, "As usual!" In her twentieth-fifth, Yuji Shiratori is an attractive woman, at the same time a dedicated scientist. She came from the same university as Ryoji Kaji, also developed crush with him. Too bad, she had lost to Misato Katsuragi in romance. Then, she joined NERV like Misato, Ritsuko and Kaji. After a month, she transferred to NERV-6 for helping construction of Mass Production Evangelions. This arrangement is good for Yuji, since she had resented Misato as her rival to Kaji. Sometimes, he spent his time together in NERV-6, before gone to Japan.  
"There is something wrong, Yuji?" Suddenly, Yuji had realized that she was at the Compound. Her surprised face betrayed her words,  
"Oh, I'm sorry…it's all right! Come, you must be tired!" Both of them had entered a small cot, which acts as the boy's room. After that, Yuji left him in his cot. She sighed, why Kaji refused to marry her? Is he still with that damn Katsuragi? I wish I never knew her!  
  
"How's it going?" a blond, longhaired guy with black sunglasses asked the green haired girl. "It is still the same…they said that my synch rate still low, compared than others." She answers. The guy only sighed and swings his hair as they walked together, "Well, it is only matter of time you could catch up!" At upstairs they met with Yuji. The girl greets her, "Good afternoon, Ms. Shiratori!"  
"Oh, good afternoon! How is your test result?" Heard Yuji's questions, the girl only breathe heavily. "The same…how is Mr. Brenner's impression? "  
"Nothing changes! We'll see it later…" The girl only walked passes them. Suddenly Yuji went to offensive,   
"So, Kurt! What are you doing, ah?" Kurt seems abashed, "Hey, why are you angry to me?" he asked sheepishly. Yuji only stares closely to Kurt, and began her conversation,  
"I have a right to angry, since those children are my responsibility…your irresponsible action only make it worse, since you are NERV Security Staff…what are you doing with her?"  
"I just cheered her up; you know, sometimes I think that you'd taken your job seriously enough…why not try had a fun?" Yuji stared him with disbelieve   
"It's odd for you to think fun, while many Angels strives to threaten us…that's why I take my job seriously enough! Good day, Mr. Steiner!" With that, Yuji left Kurt alone at corridor. A tough girl, eh? We'll see about that!  
  
Notes:  
My story was tried to see another aspect of Neon Genesis Evangelion. The setting was between the 15th and 16th Angels. Yuji Shiratori, Kurt Steiner and Brenner Loth provided the other person's view to NGE principal characters. In next chapter, you'll see how their relationship with others. I was keeping the central characters secret since their presence would influence the story. I would reveal them later, and I hope you enjoying this one.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Reminiscent  
It was a very…very long time, when they're still in University of Kyoto. She was talking with Ritsuko Akagi, her classmate. At the entrance, both of them saw a dark-haired girl, on her chest she wears a necklace with white cross. She seems dazed, as she brought her books. Ritsuko came near, and helped the girl to bring the books. The girl introduces herself as Misato Katsuragi. She came and greeted her, as Ritsuko introduces both of them. Suddenly, Kaji enters. Misato's eyes stared upon him; Kaji went close to them and also introduces his name to Misato. She and Ritsuko seem amazed with that event. As the bell rang, all of them entered each class.  
  
Since then, Misato and Kaji always have seen together, everywhere; every time; every moment. It irritates her, in fact, she considers Kaji as her boyfriend. She even more disgusted when Ritsuko told her that Misato always absent from class only for having sex with him.  
After that, she hated Misato Katsuragi than anyone else.  
  
After 5 years, she had joined NERV as a staff scientist; Ritsuko had recommended her to Fuyutski and her mother, Naoko. Since that, she had commendable to other people. Sometimes she also saw Gendo and Yui Ikari. She imagined that she and Kaji could be like that. Ironically, she was there when Yui Ikari died. Moreover, Naoko Akagi had killed herself, after killing Rei I. She was very sad, Naoko very close to her as Ritsuko. In fact, she almost considers Naoko as her mother also. One year later, Misato and Kaji joined NERV as well. Great, this is could be better! She said,   
  
One day, Misato met her, she tried to avoid her as try to avoid a contagious disease.  
"Are you Yuji Shiratori?" Misato asked, Then she replied coldly, "Yes, so what?"  
"What a surprise! Our alumni had gathered here…Ritsuko, Kaji, me and you!"  
"Yes, what a surprise! Would you excuse me? I had many things to do…" Suddenly, Misato held her shoulder; her eyes became so intense. Different from Misato that she saw before,  
"It seems that you didn't like me at all, what is my mistake to you?" she asked.  
Oh, great! She felt herself innocent, didn't' realize her abominable sin… she sneered in heart.  
"Is it about Kaji? Don't lie to me, Yuji! Everyone know that you always dreamed him,  
Unfortunately, she picks me! Now she left me…are you satisfied with that?"  
Angry, she exploded, "Yes, I like him! I love him! But YOU! You had taken him from me! I won't forgive you for that!! Is that enough?" Misato surprised, then chagrined to her…  
"I'm pitying you, Yuji! You wouldn't got Kaji with that way…I can see that you had allowed yourself eaten by your blind jealousy." At the moment, Ritsuko appeared and seems didn't notice conflict with that. "Would you excuse me? I had a job to do!" With that, Misato left her and Ritsuko. "With your respect, Captain Katsuragi!" she hissed.  
  
Ritsuko began to speak, "Yuji, I suggested you can be transferred to NERV-6. Commander Ikari and Fuyutski had agreed!" Her face became pale, when heard that.  
"Are you sided with her, Ritsuko?" Ritsuko only smiled, her hair now quite blond, false blond  
"No, don't be wrong! NERV-6 had requested several scientists from here to help them In a project…well, you have right to hate Misato, however, she was my friend also. You too! I don't want to lost both of you in one day!" Poor Ritsuko, she had misunderstood her. She seems frail, after lost her mother. Beside, Naoko had been kind with her. How come she left her at this time?  
"Are you all right, Ritsuko? Who'll take care of you?" Ritsuko wiped her tears, and then held her shoulders.  
"Don't worry, he'll take care of me! Think yourself!" Then both of them hugged together.  
  
Four years had passed; her position was given to Maya Ibuki, a young aspirant. Ritsuko said that she had admired her as her teacher. Fortunate for her, Angels had attacked Tokyo-3 after she had gone. Also she wasn't in Nevada when NERV-4 gone with EVA 04 in an explosion. Actually, she had worrying Ritsuko than herself, recently Ritsuko had told her that Kaji had tried to ask her date, instead ended with Misato again. Sometimes, she had a fight with Misato, since their ways had different. Though not mentioned, she knew that he who Ritsuko mentioned. It is not surprising since her mother had affair with him, and now Ritsuko seems repeated the same mistake. Yuji clenched her teeth, she would not done the same mistake as Ritsuko and Misato had committed, and hers would be different from them!  
  
In his cot, Kurt was cleaning his own armaments. So far nothing goes wrong, why should he care. Across his bed, there is a picture of a family. Kurt smiles bitterly, whenever he saw the picture again. Beside the picture, the other one showed him posed together with another guy in NERV uniform…that guy is Ryoji Kaji.  
  
Kurt Steiner, NERV Security Staff, single. Well, that's an excerpt of information about him. Born in Germany, Kurt was used to be aloof, irresponsible and so on. However, he had a sister when he was 12 years old. At that time, they have been swum not far from their house. Then Kurt began to play prank to his sister. Surprised, she couldn't control herself and started to drown. Kurt tried to help her, but too late. His parents mourned her, and blamed him as an irresponsible brother. To channel his anger and frustration, Kurt joined military and vowed never come back to his house again.  
Later, Kurt had joined NERV, since his relatives had taken a part inside construction of EVA 02. His specialty in hand-to-hand combat had made him as Security Staff. As the time progresses, he had met Kaji and struck a brief friendship with him. Both of them were compatible, likes woman and hates responsibility. Kurt teaches Kaji about NERV affairs, and how to stay clean from it. After Kaji went to Japan, Kurt was transferred to NERV-6 at New Mexico. Eventually, he met Yuji Shiratori, but didn't know her relationship with Kaji.  
  
Next day, Brenner discussed test results with Yuji and several scientists. His face quite frowns as he scanned the results. "What is this? How come she could be like this?" he says with irritation.   
"It seems her synch rate is lower than any children we've encountered in Marduk! I had checked others, their synch rate is nothing special, but not so low like her!" With that, Brenner threw the results on table.  
"Also compared with other girls, she's far from catching up! What's wrong with her?" Yuji had asked permission to speak,  
"Sir, can I speak? I had found that Rei Ayanami, First Child also had the same synch rate with her…however, she'd capable to control EVA 00. So far, she had done what she did. You couldn't expect she will like him! She must given a chance to try…"Brenner nodded nonchalantly, then spoke.  
"Ms. Shiratori, I'm not say that she must do like him! But I want the adequate efforts! Not this mediocre numbers!! If anything happens…"  
Another scientist replied, "Sir, Ms. Shiratori is right! There's nothing to worried about!  
Beside, Committee had said she would have her own EVA from Series II…"  
Brenner seems considerate this fact, "Well, we have to postponed her entry to plug, but it doesn't meant the test were ended. The tests continue until her EVA finished."  
With that, the meeting ended with mixed feelings, especially Yuji.  
  
If anything happens…Brenner sighed, it seems yesterday when he heard that word 15 years ago. Before, he was supervised the construction of EVA 02, directly sent by SEELE. Kyoroku Zeppelin Sohryu was his partner, very intelligent partner indeed. She was a bright, intelligent woman with a daughter. "Brenner, are you sure it is safe? " She asked.   
"Don't worry…it is only the test, what could gone wrong? " Tragically, he was miscalculated effect of synchronization on EVA, because of it; he had destroyed the persona of Kyoroku, left her mindless and seems isolated. "Mama…where is Mama?" Asuka asked. When she entered the door, the person who she looked wasn't her mother again. Whatever Asuka said to her, it seems had no effect on her. Not after one week, she committed suicide…exactly as her daughter qualified as EVA pilot. This make him felt guilty. SEELE had a little sympathy for his disastrous work; fortunately he still continued to work in NERV. Asuka didn't spoke to him for 8 years; she blamed him to what happened.   
However, he remembers at the night when he met Gendo Ikari for the first time in his life. He considers Ikari as 'coldest man ever met' and hears to what happened to his wife, Yui! It is strange to see come here to sympathizes with him. "So…you came to see me, Ikari?" he asked unmindful. Gendo asked him, "You're a bright man, Loth! Why you keep working with SEELE?" This quite surprising, "Well, it is wondering me! Aren't you also working with them?" He asked back. Gendo only corrects his glasses, "The truth, Loth, that I only working with them…not sharing their views."  
"What do you talking about, Ikari?". Then Gendo continued; "The Third Impact can't be stopped, we're only the tools to implement it! As you knew, what use of us after the Angels were gone? Why can't we initiate the Impact for our own?" Brenner felt agitated and stands; "If you suggested treachery…I won't join it!" Gendo quickly warned him, "Sit down, Brenner!" Seem stunned, he sit again. "It's not for my own only…but also for you! You'd just lost your partner, isn't that right?  
So we had the same anguish… if we can steer the Third Impact for our advantages, we can get what we wanted…As you knew well, SEELE had prepare the Human Complementary Project, which the real intention was evolve the humankind into the perfect being!" For a while, he was silent. He asked again,  
"What do you want from me, Ikari?" Gendo smiles coldly, "Nothing, Loth! I want your cooperation only…that's I want to talk. Believe me, you loves her, didn't you?" He quite shocked, "H-how do you know?" Raised from the chair, the person he spoke stares him, "That's my secret…I hope you'll forget our conversations." As Gendo left, he felt dejected.   
More worse to come, he had heard the news of Asuka's breakdown. She almost ended like her mother does. His hope was raised as another arrived; this is the chance to redeem him from despair. However, it was scuttled when he knew that one of them had a low synch rate. Losers like her will dash his hope; well, it is his job to ensure she doesn't. He expected much from another.  
  
Notes:  
Idea to having Misato a rival beside Ritsuko was nice! That's why I put Yuji Shiratori. Kurt was more look-like Kaji's clone. For me, Loth was an interesting character since he's the only one who had access to SEELE directly and Gendo knew that. Unlike Gendo, Loth's intention was to redeem himself from the tragedy that happened to Asuka's mother. It is up to you to give review to this story!  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Initiation  
  
At NERV-6 compound at New Mexico, where SEELE put construction of Mass Production Evangelion, EVA-05.The people were busy; they're not noticing two kids around them. The boy is pale-haired and his eyes were red, he just kicking the dust. Meanwhile, the green-haired girl was reading a book. Then, the boy walked toward the girl.  
"Is it boring here?" the boy asked, the girl didn't answer. The boy only sighed, while the girl closed the book that she read.   
"May I introduce my name? I'm Kaworu Nagisa …you are…"  
"I know you! I'm Ayame Nagase, nice to meet you." Kaworu looks amazed, and then he blocked Ayame's way. This almost made Ayame getting on her nerves.  
"Whoa, don't say you're the child also…" Displeased, Ayame retorted:  
"Excuse me, Fifth Child! I'm the Eighth Child…Marduk Institute was sent me here…would you excuse me?" Ayame shrugged his way past Kaworu.  
"Have you take ride an EVA?" Kaworu asked Ayame. She quite surprised, when heard his question.   
"No, Marduk Institute said I had already to my own designated EVA. Until now, I never seen it…"  
Kaworu tells her, "I'm sent to replace pilot for EVA 02, the Second Child, Asuka Sohryu Langley, was failing since she received attack from an Angel…I was curious to know what Angel is! Are they evil? Or good?"  
"Maybe, they'd just like to be left alone," Ayame sighed,   
"I don't understand this battle…why they need us? Why we can't communicate with those Angels?" She finds out that he became annoying.  
"Perhaps, you'd better asked other people. How far you knew about Marduk and NERV?"  
" Many, I believe that EVA 02 was at NERV-1 on Japan, is that right?"  
"Yes, only EVA 00 and 01 still left. I'd like to met with Shinji Ikari, Third Child…  
I believe we could be good friends. Also, Rei Ayanami, First Child…" Kaworu laughed, this make Ayame quite ashamed. "Is there something wrong with my words?"  
"No, it isn't the matter…you seems confident! I wish I had that! Hey, had they already test your synch rate?" Ayame answered, "I had been tested, they seems disappointed…I hope it isn't bad!"  
Kaworu smiles, then give a reassuring word; "Don't be pessimistic, everyone had a second chance to try something…my room was on second flood, how about you?"  
"Why are you wanted to know about it?" Ayame gives him a death look.  
"Is that a problem?" After thinking a while, Ayame says: "My room is at the first floor. Hey, I must go…I have something to do!" She left him pondering upon the conversation.  
"Indeed, you have to…" He whispered.  
  
In Tokyo-3, a brown-haired girl with blue school uniform stooped at the garden. She smiles wryly, as she know something…  
"Finally, both of you come! We're going to meet soon!!"  
  
  
As she half-awake, Ayame began to think about her recent conversation with Kaworu. It seems that Kaworu reminded her to someone she knew before, but where?  
She had thinking about her hometown in Nikko; she missed it very much. Finally, she lay asleep…only to be disturbed by nightmares:  
"Keiko…(what!)…Keiko, where are you?"  
"Michael (who is he? I don't know him), is that you?"  
"Keiko…you quite successful. I believe that I would not be good as you…"  
"Michael, don't be silly! Beside, James and you are my friend…"  
Suddenly it was cut by a sharp voice from other place:  
"Who are you? You are nothing but Lilim! (What?) You even couldn't remember who you are?"  
"Are they truly your friend? You only deceived yourself! James never likes you, in fact he hate you! (No, it can't be true!) He also hates Michael (That's lie!)"  
"Who are you actually? Ayame Nagase or Keiko Ishikawa? Or nothing? (No, I'm Ayame Nagase! Who is Keiko Ishikawa?) You even not a human! (WHAT?)"  
Then flashing scenes seems passed Ayame's minds, a huge green Evangelion, along side with the black, yellow and white one. Then the raging Battle…unfamiliar places and faces. Then the black Evangelion was wrestled against the blue robot, two men controlled each one…the black Evangelion swung the sword toward…her!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" She had screamed, her shirt was wet with sweats. She was in her room, alone! She thinks her dreams. That was a very scary dream!  
  
Meanwhile, in SEELE compound, Keel and the others had met for something.  
"We've had been patient enough with Gendo Ikari, now it is time to deal with him!"  
"So far he had been useful, we must careful to not turn the table!"  
"No, he had confirmed about Angels! However, it seems that we should know more from his assistant…"  
"Fuyutski, you mean? How we could get him here?" Keel only smiles when heard that question.  
"Don't worry, someone will facilitate it for us…however, there is an intriguing development, we've found the Ninth Child!"  
"Impossible, after the others? How could that be?" asked other monolith.  
Keel responded, "That is the latest report that we got from Marduk! After double checked, they had found her as other child…so far, we'd got almost 8 candidates."  
One of the monoliths inquire, "Can we know who is the Ninth Child?"  
"Her synch rate also good as Nagisa…so I had her sent to New Mexico for further experimentation. From there, we shall know about her!"  
  
  
At NERV-6, Yuji and Brenner was checked Ayame's progress inside Plug. The technicians had registered any changes. "How is her synchronization rate?" Brenner asked the nearest technician.  
"Somehow, it was falling yet not rapidly. Yesterday, it was 15%; but now had reached 25%"  
The technician reported. Yuji checked her log, while corrected her glasses.  
"How are her vital signs?" She asked, "The sensors noted several changes in her homeostatic, it could be something disturbs her mind…" Brenner seems dissatisfied with the reports, yet he insists to continue the test. "Now the error margin is 2.5! The synch rate had fallen to 35%!" Yuji quite surprised,  
"How come? Her harmonic levels had sunk in 12!" Then the instruments gave the worse predicament, "The mental contamination above 1.2 had detected! If this continues, she can't pilot any EVAs!"  
Exasperatedly, Brenner ordered, "That's it! Stop her test now, I don't want to waste my time with such a loser…" Before Yuji can explain, he had left the room. Yuji only watched Ayame from the monitor, she felt badly.  
  
  
  
"How is the result today?" Ayame asked Yuji, the scientist seems silent for a while. This make clear to Ayame, "I think I had messed up again, didn't I?" Yuji felt unpleasant, she thought that Brenner was too hard on Ayame. Kneeled, she held Ayame's shoulders.   
"Look, you must have a confidence within yourself! Don't too hard to yourself! Everyone make mistakes…" Then Ayame looked to her, and shouted,   
"I can't be! I can't be like Kaworu! My synch rate was poor, not even higher than him!  
Who am I? " Afterward, she ran from Yuji and cried,  
"Ayame! Come back!!"  
  
At the roof, Ayame sits and noticed the sunset. She still upset to what happened this morning.  
Then she heard footsteps and turn head backward. Kaworu was here, "Can I come here?"  
"It's you!" she grumbled, however Kaworu didn't heed the expression. He sat beside Ayame.  
"This is only an dream! I couldn't do it now! How can I ride an EVA if my synch rate was low?" "I don't know that you could have good imagination," he said jokingly. Ayame felt hurt, it seems Kaworu wasn't sympathized to her troubles.  
She continued, "I wish I never had come to this place…it's better I stay at my hometown!" Kaworu was silent until he said, "Is that all? I know there is more than you said…"  
"I…I don't know who I am! Are there any meanings in my life? If so, what is this?" Kaworu patiently listen to Ayame.   
"Did you have someone to stand for? So far I knew, your feeling would be better if you unburden to someone else…" Ayame looks to him disbelieved.   
"Reason to live is depends to the individual's will. Human aren't so complex, they're still needed each other. Only, they were ashamed to admit it…" She was silent after heard these words.  
"What do you think about being loved, Ayame? Are you thinking to be a pilot of EVA can describe it? Your success doesn't meant you're loved, in contrast; it can separate you from those who you loved…"  
Suddenly, Kaworu hugs her. This made her almost shocked; she tried to release her from him until…  
"Let your problems alone, and find someone to help you…the friend in need is the friend indeed. You aren't alone, Ayame! You aren't alone…"Ayame didn't said anything, she leans her head on Kaworu's chest.   
Somehow he reminds her to someone...For the first time in her life, she felt calm…for her; Kaworu was her solace, her friend.  
  
In her room, Yuji cleans her glasses and continued to notice about her readings. She had reads several data about Kaworu and Ayame , it was classified confidential by Marduk Institute. Yuji breathed heavily, she felt guilty to Ayame.   
She can't do anything to change Brenner's impressions to her. It was too early to label her as a failure. Then she saw her picture when she was on the University's picnic. She had posed with several people, including Kaji, Ritsuko and…Misato.  
She had cut her picture already, since she had graduated from University of Kyoto. Kaji, why you stll loved her instead of me? Why don't you let your heart open to me only?"  
  
Kurt slowly brandished his Colt 45, polishes it and then targeting to his family picture.  
It already a long time he hadn't return to his family. The latest news he heard was his father was dying.  
His mother had already begged him to return, however he had told them he'd reconsider it. He turned his attention to his picture with Kaji.  
Strange, he felt that Kaji could be so serious than he thought before. "Hey,Steiner! If I ever had a trouble, could you help my ass out?"  
He answered it jokingly, "You help yourself out, Ryoji! I never helps anyone's ass out from hot water…"  
Funny thing and…ironically correct, he can't help his sister from drowning. Why should he help anyone else?  
  
Notes:  
Before that, I give thanks for Project SVR for Ayame, Michael and James characters. Ayame Nagase is intriguing me as well as Kaworu Nagisa.  
That's why I based this story to see how Angels see human as they are and learn about emotion.The arrangement of number, I followed from Resurrection. Fifth and Eighth makes  
the good combination. To make it interesting, I put romantic angle to both of them. How is it?  
However, the third character would make it to this story. Anyway, this story is set up not to interfere to other stories; this is just a story in separate time and place.  
Sorry, actually the story is finished. Yet, I had to make some revisions and editing to make it fit with the storyline. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Visitor  
  
Next morning, Brenner had gathered every staffs and announcing something. Yuji was quite not put her attention. "Listen, Marduk Institute had found the Ninth Child! So I want you to be careful for handling this matter. Is that clear?" Everyone expressed his or her favor, except Yuji. "Therefore, we should conduct last test to this Children! There is another news from NERV-1; it said that the 16th Angel had arrived! However, they still able to managed with EVA-01 and 00. Mr. Steiner will bring the Seventh Child here at any seconds. Prepare everything, are you understood?" After that, Brenner had dismissed the staffs. As Yuji walked, "Ms. Shiratori, is there anything you want to say?" Brenner asked,  
"How about Ayame, Sir?" Brenner snorted, "This would be her last test, if anything hadn't change! I shall report it to Committee…"   
"Sir, it doesn't fair! You hadn't given her chance to prove!" Yuji persisted, "I believe that she can!" Brenner looked to her intensely, "It might better for her to not pilot EVA than ended as an invalid. I had been fair enough to her, but she was unable to fulfill our expectation! What an Earth need is a hero, not a loser…"  
"Sir, it isn't always a hero who succeed, but the losers also capable…and she's not a loser!"  
"Are you questioning my decisions, Ms. Shiratori?" Yuji can't talk anymore; Brenner was too obstinate to be persuaded. "No, Sir! That's all!"   
  
Meanwhile, Kurt rode a SUV to the Compound. "So how's your travel?" he asked to his passenger. "That was nice, I enjoyed every minute of it!" She answered him.   
"Good, I hope you gonna like it! Please, don't surprise if you find that our compound was quite dull and unpleasant…"  
"In fact, I believe there is something interesting inside…"  
  
Inside Briefing Room, Kaworu had watched the video that showed battle of EVAs and Angels.  
During each battle, any succeeding Angels had different characteristics and method to fight EVAs.  
The latest, Arael was the first to utilized psychological attack, which successfully made Asuka unable to fight and recently, her synch rate dropped very low. He had known that, then replayed the event where EVA-01 fought Zeruel. So far 14th Angel was the strongest among those Angels, yet it was slaughtered by a berserk EVA-01 mercilessly. Suddenly, he was aware about other presence beside him.  
"I'm sorry, I was looking for Yuji everywhere! Am I bothering you?" Ayame asked.   
"No, it doesn't! Come and have a seat…" Kaworu offered her a chair. Then she sat on chair beside him. "You 're watching the videos about Angels? What is for?"  
Kaworu sighed, "To battle an enemy, you must know your enemy. That's the basic principle of warfare. However, it can't use for those Angels."  
"Why? ". "They never attacked first, except if being attacked. It seems their intentions were to avoid confrontation with us, they were tried to return to their progenitor!" Ayame replies,  
"Adam, you meant?" Kaworu answered, "Yes…what's wrong with that? Everyone wants to return to something."  
"It seems more easier to know about them, than ourselves…" Afterward, Kaworu turned the video off. "Every human eventually would be died, but what they did before held much importance…"  
"Like a hero…" Ayame replied, Kaworu nodded: "Like a hero!" Then they bring their lips close to each other and locked. His hand hugs her body tightly. It seems forever, both of them didn't want to let it pass until…  
"Am I disturbing both of you?" Ayame jerked Kaworu suddenly; she felt dazzled.  
"I'm sorry, it seems I came at the wrong time…" Yuji says, Ayame didn't answer.   
"It's okay, Yuji…what happened?" Kaworu asked, "Is there another child?"  
Yuji breathed heavily, "Yes, she had arrived today. Test for all of you would be conducted tomorrow…by the way, Ayame! She will stay in your room," Ayame only nodded, signing her agreement.  
  
"My name is Aoi Tamashii, nice to meet all of you!" the brown-haired girl introduced herself.   
Her face is cheerful, as her smile showed. Her blue eyes quite charmed everyone. Kaworu, Ayame, Shiratori and Steiner were there, as Brenner introduces Aoi to them. "She's quite beautiful…" Kaworu whispers to Ayame. "Well, at least there is another girl, " She replies. Then Brenner said, "Aoi would be tested as pilot of EVA, her synch rate is good as Kaworu."   
"Well, you've got your competitor…" Ayame teased, Kaworu still remains undisturbed.  
"As designated, Aoi would stay with Ayame," Yuji told Brenner, "And the synch test would scheduled tomorrow…" Brenner only replied,   
"Well, just ensured it would run smoothly, Shiratori! I hope she's going well…" Though not mentioned, Ayame knew that remark was intended to her. Before leaving, Brenner said,  
"Ms. Shiratori, NERV-1 had destroyed 16th Angel! They had sent a letter to you; I believe that it'd come from your colleague, Ritsuko Akagi," He gave the letter directly to Yuji. Astonished, she accepted it. As she opened and read it, suddenly her expression had changed into shock. Then she hesitantly went to her room, as she crumpled the letter. Calmly, Kurt took the crumpled letter and sighed when he read it.  
  
Meanwhile, Aoi was arranged her stuff inside Ayame's room. "Hey, you had a nice room…"  
She commented, Ayame only nodded. "Come on, are you also selected by Marduk Institute?"  
"Actually, yes…" Ayame said, "Well, there's your bed. Make yourself at home…"  
"Thanks, I'll need that," Aoi replied, "Did you have a boyfriend before?" Ayame was silent,  
"Or the boy beside you while ago?" When heard that, Ayame quite blushed, "He…was only my friend, nothing more…"  
"Are you sure?" Aoi teased, "It's already night, let's sleep! Tomorrow would be a test…"  
Then she clicked the switch off, as they went to bed. However, both of them were unable to close their eyes. Not long, Aoi began to muttered,   
"Darn, I can't sleep! I remember my family…how about you, Ayame?" She was sighed,   
"Yes, sometimes I remember my hometown…I missed it very much," Aoi added,  
"It's quite difficult, if you don't have family or you had forgotten it completely…it was like a rootless tree, if we didn't have someone who loved us…without it, we lost our meanings as human…"  
Ayame ponders on Aoi's word, maybe she's right she doesn't had a real family…so what happened to her if she had messed it again? Are they would dump her as a failure? However, Kaworu, Yuji, Kurt and even Aoi were cared for her, can she relies on that? Well, she wouldn't give a damn for it…at least she had tried. As she looks beside her, Aoi had already slept. She smiled; the travel might be tired for her…  
Maybe she must sleep also…   
  
Not for long, Ayame started to have a nightmare again. This time, she was inside a mysterious room. It has a circular window like an aquarium. Yet, what Ayame had seen isn't water, but orange-looked fluid. When she watched further, there is something inside the fluid…human bodies. She peers closely; those bodies were female. Their hair was short-cropped, and looked white. Their bodies also looked pale, made it looked fragile. Their eyes were red-colored, somewhat like blood. Suddenly they were stared to her, it makes her afraid. They were smiled, but the smile was cold and expressionless. Ayame…Ayame! Come! Join us…  
They spoke to her, their voice clear and cold like steel. She was shrunk, "No…stay away from me! No!"  
Ayame…why you didn't want to be with us? This is the place you were belong… Their calls become more intense, even they started to close at the window. Then they started to hit the window; Ayame was frantic. "Help! Somebody help me! Kaworu! Kurt! Yuri! Aoi! Anyone!!" Nobody heard her screams. Meanwhile, the females still keep hit the window while called her, Ayame…come on! Join us! You are not belong outside…you are one of us…look to behind you! As she looked back, she saw other females! This one was similar…like her. They also knocked the window, Ayame…Ayame! We miss you so much! At that moment, the window cracked and floods the room with Ayame. "No…please help mee!! NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Hey, wake up!" Aoi shook Ayame's body. Slowly, she was conscious. "Where am I?"   
"Of course, on your room! At NERV-6!" Then Ayame breathe slowly. Aoi asked, "It seems you had a nightmare. What's wrong? May be I can help you…" Ayame only walked to took a glass and put water to it. "I don't know…since I arrived her, my identity always in question. Nobody could help me…even now it started affecting my synch rate…" The other girl listened attentively, as Ayame drank.  
"Are you sure nobody…I mean, except I, knew this?" Ayame shook her head.  
  
In other room, Brenner was pondering what happened during the past. The room what he stands was eerily similar as Ayame's dream; even similar to Dummy Plug Production at NERV-1, but much larger version. He remembers after his conversation with Gendo, he agreed to show him SEELE's secret project.  
Gendo remarked, "So this is the Dummy Plug Factory…I heard once Keel mention it,"  
He commented, "Unlike other NERVs, NERV-6 intends to produce Dummy Plugs. Furthermore, this facility was intended to test about Dummy Plug…" As Gendo walked around, he began to asked,  
"Why NERV-6 didn't have Magi at all? While others had, only this one didn't…"  
"True, but NERV-6 stores all entire data from others, including NERV-1…as you know, Dummy Plug are not entirely computer but organic. Therefore, we produce clones to feed the Dummy Plug installation."  
Gendo sighed, "Ironic, human created by God and we tried to be like Him. Many religious zealots said that it is unforgivable sin to create human…with cloning, we're at par with our Creator…"  
At that point, Brenner explained, "We're had no choice, Angels poses a greater threat! You know, how difficult to find the Children? That's why Dummy Plugs needed!"  
"How about the Messengers? I heard that is not impossible,"  
"You mean, humanoid Angels…perhaps! In fact, SEELE wants to know if we could create our own Messenger…" Then a small girl floated in front of Gendo, her hair is white and short cropped. Her eyes were red…and stared intensely upon him.   
"NERV-6 manages to extract her cell from the remnants and combined it with Lilith's , that's the result…" Brenner said to him. Gendo and the girl only stares, not heeding Brenner.  
"Did the clone have a name?" He asked again,  
"No, you can give it if you want…" Gendo smiles coldly, as his eyes mirrored victorious.  
"I'll named her…Ayanami…Ayanami Rei," At the same time another girl floated in front of them, different from other, her hair was long and green-colored. "Who is she?"  
"I didn't know, it said that she came from our rival organization which recently got accident. Unlike Yui, we can clone her exactly as she before. Her fate will decided later by SEELE,"  
After that, Brenner walked away from Gendo, "I already fulfill my part, Ikari! Now it is up to you…" Gendo asked, "Come with me, Loth…"  
He answered, "I didn't have ambition like you, Ikari! I'm not so earthly like you…" With that, he leaves the room.  
Brenner sighed, the test must succeeded whatever the cost! SEELE had informed him about Kaji and Akagi's insubordination, therefore he must ensure that the same event won't happen at his ranks.   
They even emphasizes to Shiratori and Steiner, since both of them were friends with those traitors. He wondered, did they capable to that?  
  
, Kaworu still awake, and staring at the full moon outside his room. He felt the coldness of night, and seems expecting the warmth from the moon. "Ayame, you doesn't realize who you are,"  
He whispered, "but tomorrow, everything would be made clear…"  
  
In her room, Yuji threw everything. "You're stupid, Kaji!! Katsuragi, it was your fault!!"  
She screamed. As she tired, someone knocked her door. "Go away!!" Then the person called,  
"It's me, Kurt!" Yuji didn't answered, and then Kurt opened the door. Before him, the room was a mess. He only shook his head as Yuji stared on him. "What do you want, Steiner?" she growled,  
"How long did you know Kaji?" Kurt asked, Yuji quite astonished.  
"He was my friend in university…now he's died! This was fault of Misato Katsuragi!!" Kurt sat on the bed, before explains, "Kaji and I were buddy, when he was entered NERV. I'm teach everything about NERV and its affairs…well, it seems my advice was not heeded," Yuji still silent,  
"He once told me about his romance with Ritsuko and Misato, it was difficult for him…"  
"Did she mention me?" Yuji asked him, Kurt shrugged his shoulder and answered,  
"Yes, he was! He said that it was you who was very shy; in fact never get close to him,"  
"He's lied! If Misato didn't after her, I wouldn't be like this and he won't be dead…" Suddenly, Kurt cuts her down and shook her, "Stop dreaming, Shiratori! I knew that you never asked him if he liked you, it was you who help her to close with Misato! You'd poorly excused your failure to got her to Misato, so you'd pretended to believe that Kaji was your boyfriend…am I right?" Yuji's face becomes pale, as the truth revealed. Kurt was right, Kaji never to be her boyfriend. She was too shy, yet she dreamed to close to him. When she heard that Misato and Kaji had sex together, she was hurt. It supposes to be her, not Misato! That's why she blamed Misato for her incompetence. She was disillusioned by her infatuation to him. Misato was right; she won't get her with this. Her tears swell on her eyes, as she cried again. Kurt hugged her tightly; it was make him remember when his sister drowned. He screamed to her to awake, but no avail. He tried to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, however nothing can make his sister awakes. When he was about to leave, Yuji holds her.  
"Please, Kurt…don't leave me…I was alone," She begs him, "Ritsuko was arrested for charges of insubordination, her lover had abandoned her…she'd my best friend before. Now I'm alone…"  
Before Kurt had an answer, Yuji kissed him. Then both of them fall together in bed and…in passion,  
  
Notes:  
Well, this time the story is quite mature.So I give PG-13 for this. Thanks for Orbit Productions to allow me borrow Aoi Tamashii and Malachi.  
Like Kaworu and Ayame, Aoi is very intriguing and charming at the same time. By the way, I'm sorry for calling her 'Ninth Child'. I had to do that,  
since in every fanfic, they had their own 'Seventh Child'. To avoid confusion, Aoi was numbered ninth.The difference of view between them would be  
revealed in next story. How about origin of Ayanami Rei? Just give me your review. Meanwhile, you'll see relation between  
Loth, Shiratori and Steiner later.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

The Transfiguration  
  
As both of them lying on bed, Kurt find himself with Yuji. She seems hugged his chest.  
As he touched her hair, he thought, Poor girl! For a long time, she waited Kaji in her dream. Now she found her dream was shattered…damn, why was I here? Well, it seems you're on the wrong time, Kurt!  
I wonder what Kaji would said if he know this…" Then he rises from the bed and put on his uniform again.  
"Yuji, wake up! Haven't you remember? This is time to test those child!" He called,  
Lazily, she awoke and put her blanket around her as she turn toward the bathroom. She waved her hand to Kurt, signaled to leave her. Kurt walked to outside, then he lit on the cigarette. Kaji, why are you so stupid? It seems more like you! Always about woman…I wish I could be like you!  
  
Later, the children had ready with their own gears, while Brenner impatiently waited something. As Yuji came, he asked her, "Where have you been? You know what time is this?"  
"I…I'm sorry, Sir! I was very asleep…" Yuji excuses her, as Brenner stared deathly.  
" It's alright, we can begin the test now! Yuji, check every data about them…"When she took her notepad, Kurt was passed by her. She only smiles weakly to him.  
  
Then the children had entered the Plugs, the activities had began. Brenner and Yuji noticed them carefully. "Sir, we can start to increase the synch rate to 30%!" One of the technicians reported,  
"Fine, how are the vital signs?" Brenner asked, "Everything normal, we aren't noted any changes…" Yuji still noticed Kaworu, Ayame, and Aoi's face. She expects that Ayame may do well in this test. Meanwhile, LCL liquid began to fill the plugs.  
"Harmonics level 23, nothing changes! Neural link normal! No presence of mental contamination…"  
"Error margin is 0.0001%, nothing to worry about…" Brenner quite amazed, saw the smoothness of test.  
"Sir, there's noted about increase of synch rate about +4 on the Fifth Child…"  
"How about the Ninth and Eighth?" Yuji asked, "Is there any changes?" The technician replied,  
"Wait…I saw another increase about +5 on Ninth Child! So far the Eighth was on normal borders.  
Yuji told Brenner, "It wasn't supposed to be happened, should I ask to let them out?"  
"No," Brenner answered, "It's too early, we had to continue first…"  
  
Meanwhile, within Ayame's mind she saw Kaworu and Aoi were debated something.  
"What do you meant? Don't say that you didn't want to join with Adam?" Aoi asked tersely to  
Kaworu. While he stared back with his usual gaze, smiled:  
"What you'll done is wrong…it's not the way to achieve Adam…" Hearing Kaworu's reply, Aoi smirked, "Is that so? Since when you had become care so much to those Lilims?"  
"Since I had become one of them…" What were they talking about? It isn't like them usually…  
  
"Sir, the changes on Eighth Child noted. Neural link showed sign of erratic," Brenner fumed moodily, Great, she'd messed it again…Then Yuji asked, "How's the synch rate? There's any change?"  
"No, Mom! Her synch rate was even…mental contamination wasn't detected!"  
  
Return to Ayame's mind, Kaworu and Aoi's debate still continue, even heated. Kaworu told her, "Human had choices also, like us…only emotion that we'd lacked. It's not our right to take lives. If we does, we're same like them," I can't understand what are they talking about?  
"I'm wondered if you knew word 'compassion', Tabriz! We haven't suppose to be in their part…many of us died because our desire to be one with Adam…"? Kaworu? Tabriz? Who is he?  
"How are you sure that what they kept is Adam? Remember, they're Lilith's children…they're ignorant about us! Let they understood about us…" Impatiently, Aoi shouted to him,   
"That's it! Now I asked you; are you with me or against me? As you know, Lilims and us can't exist together; one of them must perish."  
Kaworu only sighed," I wasn't participating in your plan, Malachi. If necessary…"  
"Then die!!" Suddenly, Tamashii's hand went toward Kaworu's chest. Ayame was shocked when she saw Aoi's action. Within the seconds, an octagonal field appeared in front of him, blocked Aoi.  
  
Outside, the situation had become tense. "Sir, I noticed increase about +6 on Ninth Child and +7 on Fifth Child!" Brenner surprised, as the technician showed the data.  
"Mom, we had detected…AT Field within the Compound!!" Other technician shouted,  
"What? It can't be! How is the perimeter?" Yuji asked,  
"Clear! No sign of abnormality outside…" Seeing this, Yuji began to reason, how could that be happened? If no sign of Angel at outside, the only possibility was…  
"Check within the compound!" Before she finished her order, another report came…  
"Mom, another AT Field had appeared! This one is quite stronger…" Brenner had become pale, hearing the report, Impossible, how could that be? Are the Angels had penetrate our compound?  
  
At the same time, Aoi put her hands in front of Kaworu's AT Field. Unbelievably, she breached it. "Nice try, Tabriz! Haven't you forgotten that I have also?" She smiles wryly. However, Kaworu didn't seems afraid, "I know you would…if Adam wills me to die, I won't avoid it…non omnis moriar* ,"  
"Nice to know those words from someone who will die…"Aoi said, "Too bad, your girlfriend wasn't around to saw this!" At that point, Ayame realized that Aoi really want to kill Kaworu! With that, she ran toward them,  
  
The technician called Yuji, "Mom, we've detected the source of AT Field! It came within the compound, specifically this place!" As Yuji began to think, another report had came,   
"Mom, we detected Blue Blood Group on…Fifth and Ninth Child…the AT Field came from both of them!" The statement made Brenner and Yuji shocked, it never passed to their realizations that Aoi and Kaworu were actually…Angels!   
No, it can't be! This is worst thing to happen! I won't let anyone to mess with my mission!! Soon, Brenner had commanded something,   
"Detach the Plugs immediately! Quick!!" Yuji shouted to him, "Have you gone mad, Sir? They're will be dead, including Ayame!!"  
"They were Angels! Our enemy!" Suddenly she moves toward him and speak aloud, "I don't care! They're my responsiblities until now, I can't let you kill them like that!"  
Brenner began to stares her again, "Are you disobey my order, Ms. Shiratori?" This time, she won't give the damn to him, "Yes! I am, Mr.Loth!"  
"If you insists…Kurt, bring her out!" Brenner ordered, The Security Staff walked closer to Yuji, and pointed his gun to Brenner. "What is this meant? Are you too disobeying me, Steiner?"  
"You can say so…Yuji, do you best to evacuate the children…" Kurt told her.  
"You'll be sorry for that, Steiner…" Brenner mumbled, while Yuji had announced something,  
"Because of such situation, thereby I'm relieved Mr.Loth from his position temporarily! Keep monitoring the situation!" Afterward, Yuji continues to save the child. Brenner only cursed within his lips, "Verdamnte, bitch! You'll be pay for this treachery!" Meanwhile Kurt still speaking with himself: Stenier, what the hell are you doing? Against your superior only  
for the broken-hearted girl? Then something snaps in his mind, No, I had let my sister died without doing anything! Now I can't even help Kaji! But I won't let Yuji alone....never!  
  
Return to the struggle within Ayame's mind, she ran toward Aoi and Kaworu. However, their AT Field hit her. "Stay back, Nagase! I'll spare you…" Aoi threatened her,   
Unafraid, Ayame shouted back, "If you want to kill Kaworu, you might kill me as well!!"  
Kaworu said, "Ayame, this wasn't your fight! Your side was with human…" She raises back, and then lurching her hands toward Aoi and Ayame. Unbelievably, she able to penetrate the AT Field and hold their hand,  
"Stop it! I said, stop it! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Suddenly, the light blasted among them and enveloped them into nothingness…  
  
"Mom, we've detected the third AT Field! This one came from Eighth Child!" Yuji stares on monitor, hopes it wasn't true. "Ayame…you're too," Brenner had shocked, "IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!" Kurt shouted, "What the hell!"  
he shouted loudly, Then the technician reported, "Something wrong, the harmonic were zoomed out!  
Neural link had been compromised, we can't detect the children anymore!!"  
"What!" At the same time, the light had come out from Ayame's plug. "Let's get out here!"  
As the blinding light breakthrough, it was covered the whole compound…then gone as the darkness return. Kurt, Yuji, Brenner and other technicians opened their eyes; nothing changes with them.  
As she stares to monitor, Yuji screamed. Kurt looked to the monitor, within the Plugs there is none. The only things left was the gears. "Where are they?" Yuji allow himself to sit, Where are they? This reminds me when EVA-01 had devoured the 14th Angel's S2 Engine. Shinji Ikari also gone, but he survived. Are they inside…Sea of Dirac?  
  
Meanwhile, Kaworu, Ayame and Aoi were thrown into a boundless, vast space. Devoid of anything saves them. There is only a pitch-black color around them. They weren't wearing anything; their gears were detached. Their bodies seem illuminated.  
Where are we? Ayame asked, however she's afraid to ask her companions. She isn't sure whether they are humans or not. Suddenly, Aoi writhed with pain as her body trembles. Kaworu only watched with expressionless gaze. As she trembles, her frame gave away and another being appeared from her body. Bathed with celestial light, the being shed her human frame. As they noticed, seven wings of light sprang from her back; her long golden hair spreads around them.  
"Who…or what are you?" Ayame broke the silence, Kaworu and the being looked on her.  
"It seems time to tell her about the truth…" the being spoke to Kaworu,  
"You're right, Malachi…" Ayame turned to Kaworu, "Kaworu, what had she said? What she meant about the truth?" This time, Kaworu smiled as he tried to hold a pain on himself.   
"The truth that you're one of us…Ayame," he told her blankly.  
"Me…one of yours! You're lied, Kaworu!" Then the being added, "He's right, you are one of us…you are an Angel!" This was shocked Ayame beyond comprehension. Kaworu intervene quickly,  
"Let me cleared this to her, Malachi. Ayame, the reason you're exist is Adam…you're not a real human. They had engineered your beginning from someone who had already deceased…"  
Blankly, Ayame turned to Malachi, "So it was you who inside my dream? Saying that I'm not a real human?" Malachi shook her head, "No, it was other Angels from your line…mine had not arrived, while Kaworu was the last of his line. They had called you to join them…"  
"So what my dream meant? My other life before?" Kaworu answered, "It is up to you to find the truth…" As she tried to grasp the truth, she suddenly asked, "What are we?  
Suddenly, the sky had become so bright as it showed the First Impact. Afterward it moved to Geofront. Then Malachi spoke, "We're the children of Adam, our progenitor of Death. In other side, Lilith is progenitor of Life and her children were humans…" The images of defeated Angels appeared,  
Kaworu continued, "In every consecutive turn, life and death had shaped this universe…yet human weren't understood it! As the first of the creation, Angels intends to help human achieve their perfection…in Adam! That's why each Angels were gifted with specific gifts to fully know about human, we're the last one whom they called ' Messengers'."   
Malachi added, "It was our destiny…your destiny to return to Adam! We believe that we should return to Adam in order to re-create life again…" Ayame still not understood what they had said; slowly another images appeared. It is image of Shinji, Asuka, Gendo, Fuyutski, Makoto, Shigeru, Maya, Ritsuko and Misato; sometimes Yuji, Kurt and Brenner appeared…  
"Human had become victim of their own emotion, spawned selfishness, hatred and so on…"  
Kaworu said, "They had lost glory of the first creation, as a result sufferings continue and these people groaned as their life continues…that is why we should return to Adam…"  
Then the event moves to the Second Impact, where the world had beheld the magnificent glory and dreaded destruction that Adam unleashed upon them. Soon it showed several Evangelions , Malachi explained to Ayame, "However, there were several humans who tried to shape life according to their will…" The image of SEELE's monoliths appeared, including Keel! "They thought by arranging our return to Adam, it could elevate the humanity…how sad! Moreover, they had create the impostors of Adam to prevent us," Afterward, the Lance of Longinus appeared and moves toward them.  
Lastly, image of Ayanami Rei visibly appear in front of them. "Who is she?" Ayame asked,  
"Lilith's puppet! Within its vessels, there was none except void…she was constructed by human in order to hasten their own return to Lilith!" Malachi said with anger in her lips. Kaworu replied to them, "Whatever the means, our return to Adam cannot be stopped…human schemes only delay the time, not the event…" As the image faded, the Tree of Life formed around them and…Earth exploded and swallowed by Third Impact as image of Adam reborn…  
"Now you know why we can't join humans? Life and Death can't coexist together …as we and human can't be together …Ayame, chose your side! Which side you belong? To Kaworu who cowardly followed human or me?" She asked her. Ayame only silent…her sight was on Kaworu. Finally, she opened her mouth, "I had only one question…it's for both of you! Kaworu! Why do you choose to be human?" Kaworu answers her question calmly,  
"Because I want to know more about human. Firstly, I was tried to learn my enemy…then I had been fascinated to their life. I wonder how they deal with their life…if I return to Adam, I won't have chance to learn about them…" Then Ayame turned her sight to Malachi,  
"Yes, you're right…to battle your enemy, you must know your enemy and eventually become one of them…that's I had done now…" Suddenly, Ayame laughed for the first time; this made Kaworu and Malachi amazed, "What do you laughed about?" Malachi felt offended,  
"Don't you know? I think none among us had guts to started Third Impact…Kaworu wants to learn about humans, and…you don't really want to do it, didn't you? Aoi…am I right?" Ayame challenged both of them. Malachi was silent, Kaworu too.   
"I had decided to let them…you can't re-create life by destroying those who didn't refuse it!  
If you want to re-create life, you must help them achieve it! True, Angels and Lilims can't coexist together…yet, they can achieve something…I said so, because life's worth a living!"  
"Nice talk, Ayame! Then what happened to our future? No matter how noble your objective, human wouldn't listen to us and try to kill us…" At that point, Kaworu added, "That's our fate, Malachi! Adam bid us to follow and die…but our death won't be in vain! That is the real glory…to live and die…live and die as human!" Then Ayame leaning closer to Kaworu, Malachi only sighed;  
"Well, if it is your decisions I won't object it…free will and destiny! I'll leave you now, yet I'll be return! Nous verrons ce que nous verrons* … " With that parting word, Malachi envelops herself with light and suddenly vanished from their sight…Kaworu and Ayame felt withdrawn!  
  
Return to NERV-6 Compound, Steiner still kept Brenner at the bay; while Yuji still monitored the situation. In a second, several people with their rifles broke the entrance and pointed it to Steiner.  
Seeing that, Brenner smiles; "Surrender, Steiner! They're our Security Forces! Resistance is futile!" he said. Steiner knew it; if he still insists it he is good as dead man! Like Kaji! When he looked over Yuji, her face was tense. It seems she pleads him. If I die now, it means I had failed myself again! Well, whatever! Then he reluctantly threw his gun, as the trooper holds him. Yuji can only watch it. "Now, I assume the position again! Arrest her and Steiner, we'll decided…" Technician's shouting cut his words.  
"Sir, you won't believe it! Neural link at Fifth and Eighth Child had been restored; harmonization was occurred! They were back!!" Brenner watch it unbelievably, as Kaworu and Ayame's face had appeared. Ignoring the trooper, Yuji ran downward toward the Plugs. Brenner ordered to normalize their vital signs and detach the Plug's connection afterward. The children were safely taken out from their plugs; out there Yuji had waited them.   
  
Notes:  
This is the climax of my story! Everyone was confronted with their past and given choice. The 'line' I mentioned for Angels  
is the arrangement of Angels in each story. Also flashback at Sea of Dirac to give clearer understanding of NGE. You can  
complain to me if I interpreted NGE theme incorrectly...anyway, I hope not much.  
-Non omnis moriar(Latin) = I shall not wholly die  
-Nous verrons ce que nous verrons (French) = we shall see what we shall see 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Epilogue  
  
At night, inside SEELE compound, Brenner was summoned. Around him, 12 plates represent each monoliths presents and spreads dread feeling. Then Keel's voice broke the silence.  
"Are you certain that the Ninth Child can't be found anymore?" Brenner answered the question, "Yes, we've tracked her everywhere but it seems she had gone from the Earth…no signs of her!" Another voice spoke, "How about the others? Are they fine?" Brenner only nodded,  
" Don't worry, she'll be back! Now we had already two Messengers…it is better than nothing!"  
Keel assured, "However, it seems insubordination had became common…first, Ryoji Kaji, and then Ritsuko Akagi! Now Shiratori and Steiner…we had dealt with Kaji, soon Akagi will follow!  
Loth, what are the disciplinary action for them?" This time, Brenner had silent. Afterward, he spoke:  
"We'd decided to not pursue the charges against Shiratori and Steiner…" This made monoliths were amazed,   
"What? Are you insane? You suppose to be punish those traitors…" Brenner answered,  
"So far I knew, what Ms. Shiratori had done wasn't beyond her responsibility as the children's guardian…she was carried too much by her maternal feeling. For Steiner's case, he was quite unstable as Security Staff. Considering these situations, NERV-6 had asked them to resigned from their position permanently. They wasn't objected it…from now on, they were no longer NERV-6 staffs."  
Hearing this, Keel asked Brenner, "Are you sure your judgment clear, Loth? What happened 15 years ago, we'll never forget it as you now…" Brenner tried to keep his composure calm; he knew what happened if someone lied to them…Then Keel spoke again, "You may go, Loth! But remember you still one of us…dismissed!" Sighed, Brenner salutes them and left the place…  
  
Later, one of monolith asked: "Why you not questioned him further? How about Shiratori and Steiner?" Keel answers this, "We don't want to risk to have another Gendo…one Gendo is enough!  
Loth's loyal to us, he won't betray us…he'll still useful until the time come. For Shiratori and Steiner, we can deal with them as leisure…now back to our business!" Suddenly among them, Kaworu appeared.  
"So, what you want me to do?" He asked them…  
  
Fifteen kilometers from NERV-6 Compound, Yuji brought her backpack and strode the highway alone. She tried to get hitchhiking, however they passed her, as she had never exists. Tired of waiting, she had another approach. She wore the white shirt and brown shorts with white socks and brown hiking shoes. Then she poses attractively as she could, hoped this time someone wants to pick her. Not far from her, a SUV came. Yuji smiles, at least her patience was paid off. As the car gets nearer, she saw the driver…who surprises her:  
"You!" Yuji shouted to Kurt Steiner who drove the car, Kurt himself was sheepishly grinned as usual. "Well…if it's not you, Shiratori…so they fired you too!" He asked her. Yuji smug as she answered back, "You can say that it is 'honorable dismissal' …how about you?" Kurt got closer to the window, "You really want to know? They said that I was found emotionally unstable to be NERV Security Staff…" When listened to him, Yuji smiles. "So, where are you going now?" She asked,  
Kurt sighed, "I think I'll return to Germany…and then works as security consultant, and you?"  
Yuji silent for a while, then: "I…I don't know, for sure I didn't want to return to Japan…I have nobody there…my parents had been died long time ago. The only person I trust was Ritsuko and Kaji …now they're no more…"  
Seeing this, Kurt said, "Well, why not join me? Maybe I can bring you to another place…if you like to be with this emotionally unstable person…" Yuji wipes her tears, "Why not? I can stand it!"  
"Then come!" Kurt opened the rear door and helped to bring Yuji's backpack inside. "So told me about Kaji , Misato and Ritsuko…".  
"You like to heard it?" Yuji questioned, "Why not? We've a long time to continue the journey…"   
"Where's your destination?". "Las Vegas!"  
  
Meanwhile, in front of NERV-6 Compound; Ayame is conversed with Kaworu before he departs to Japan. "So…are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, as her hands quite shaken.  
"It is my choice, Ayame. I know this is hard, yet I willing to try anything to know about these Children and understands them…with that, they knew that we're not their enemy…" She quite silent, in her mind she believes that he won't return alive if NERV-1 learn about his true identity.   
Like knew her thought, Kaworu held her chin and said, "Somehow, I learn how to appreciate what is beauty…you looks beautiful, Ayame. Especially when you sad…" Without she realizes, tears fall from her eyes…for the first time. They're like the glittering pearls that had shined at the sunrise.  
"Angels not supposed to be have emotion at all, yet I learnt it now…I know how to be lose someone whom you loved for," Kaworu faces her closely…and kissed her lips. Ayame replies the same; she knew that is the last time they'll be together…his hand hugs her waist closely to his body. They felt the warmth over it, they know that they are children of Adam…love is not foreign to them, yet it's hardly expressed by them. Then they released each other, facing each destiny and find the truth on it.  
" If I never make it, just remember: they didn't knew what they've done, " Kaworu turned his back from her, and walked toward the rising sun. However, he managed to look Ayame again and whispered: "Forsan et haec olim meminisse juvabit* …good bye, my mate! Farewell!" After that, he continued to walk until he's vanished from Ayame's sight. She whispers: "Thank you, Kaworu! You've show me the truth of me…non sum quails eram*, "  
  
Notes:  
That's it, folks! This might be dissappointing, but frankly, I admit that I didn't had any idea how to ended this gracefully. Since  
this story was set up between the 16th and 17th Angel. Of course you know what happened to Kaworu.  
For your information, if you want to know about Ayame Nagase try to find it at NGE:Resurrection (www.resurrection.cyril.com).  
About Aoi Tamashii, find at NGE-R(www.eva-r.com). Once again, this story had nothing to do with the original storyline of both.  
-forsan et haec olim meminisse juvabit (Latin) = perhaps this too will be a pleasure to look back on one day.  
-non sum qualis eram (Latin) = I am not what I used to be 


End file.
